


Beat (Compliments)

by Madame_Klancealot



Series: Dependent [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Secret Crush, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Now that Hinata's done it. All Kageyama can think about is what happened by the vending machines and that his stupid chest is doing things to him. He just wants to make it stop.Or does he?





	Beat (Compliments)

Kageyama’s mind wouldn’t stop spiraling. 

Practice was in ten minutes, and he was still loitering around the vending machines, replaying the scene over and over again in his head. He just couldn’t make it stop. 

Hinata hugged him. The little dumbass managed to step up his game, by going _further_ than Kageyama. Seriously, Kageyama thought that he was the bravest out of the two, and when he quietly asked Hinata to hold his hand the other day, he felt victorious. Like he had won a match against Oikawa, 25 to 0, both sets. 

Then that short, stupid dumbass made out of pure sunlight shows up all giddy and happy like them holding hands never even took place, and ends up looping his long arms around Kageyama’s neck, thanking him for the juice box he accidentally bought.  _ Ugh _ , that was his last 500 yen coin too. He wasn’t thinking straight when he slid the coin in and then pushed on the button which he thought was the milk he loved, but then pulling out Hinata’s favorite juice. Lucky for him, Hinata showed up on cue and Kageyama thought he might as well give it to him or else nobody would drink it. 

But still! How had Hinata felt so courageous to actually close the space between them and hug him as a thank you? Doesn’t he know the significance of a hug? Usually you hug the people you care about, care deeply for. The only people Kageyama ever hugged were his mother and grandmother, but they were family. Hinata, on the other hand, was not. And yet, they still ended up hugging, quite tightly too. 

Chills pricked all over Kageyama’s spine, like tiny firecrackers when the scene replayed in his mind once again, the sound of the bell alarming all the students that school was over now, and that practice and club activities were about to begin. 

When Kageyama stepped into the gym, he felt a sudden rush flow into his bloodstream. Hinata was already on the floor, running around like the adrenaline bunny he is, spiking balls while Sugawara-senpai tossed to him. Staring intently at the short, but really cute, dumbass, spreading a wicked grin now turning into a cute-ass smile as the ball is spiked to the floor, Kageyama feels it- 

_ Thump. _

A single hard pound, hammering his chest. It’s unexplainable to him, but the sight of his teammate, no, friend’s smile- _Thump, thump_. There it goes again, living its own life. Kageyama had no control over the sudden, hard pounding in his chest, almost like someone wanted to come out and loop their own arms around the orange-haired boy’s neck. 

Shaking his head in denial, Kageyama ignores the weird sensation in his chest, going into practice like he always does. 

“Oy, Kageyama! Toss for me!” 

  
_ Thump, thump, thump.  _

Practice was a blur. Kageyama wasn’t focused for one single second while he tossed to Hinata during their practice games. No one had noticed his weird state as he has perfect control over his body like no other, keeping his tosses as pristine and accurate as possible. But, he was able to see the slight wariness each toss contained. Perfectly thrown tosses to everyone else, but to Kageyama, they were trash, and he has an unsettling feeling that Hinata noticed it as well. 

They were walking home together. Kageyama walking his bike, Hinata walking in step beside him. “Ne, Kageyama?” Hinata speaks up, hooking dark blue eyes. 

Kageyama raises his brows. 

“Your tosses weren’t at 100% today, are you okay? Anything on your mind?” His stare was gazing into Kageyama’s soul, almost like he could read every single thought floating around in his spiraling mind. 

He just shakes his head, staring straight ahead. 

Hinata makes a low groan. “Kageyama!” He shouts, now grasping Kageyama’s full attention when they hear the screech of his bike’s brakes. 

“Oy, Hinata! Quiet down!” He shouts back, gritting his teeth at his teammate, no, friend. Ugh, this is going to take some time getting used to. 

They’re staring at each other, almost reaching coach’s combini. Hinata has that stare again, the one that gazes even further than your soul. He goes deep within the very marrow of your bones when he makes that face. 

“Kageyama...sometimes you need to know-” Hinata stops up, making a thinking face. 

“What, need to know what? Come on, dumbass, out with it!” Kageyama can sense an impatience taking hold of him. He can’t explain it, just like with everything else happening lately, but his chest is bursting, hurting him, aching. 

_ Thump, thump, thump, thump. _

_ Is this what they mean when they say you’re heart is racing? Because it doesn’t feel like a race, it feels like….like thunder.  _

Uncontrollable, the thundering in Kageyama’s chest while he waits for Hinata to continue. 

_ Thump, thump, thump.  _ There it is again, that smile. “You’re an amazing setter, Kageyama.” 

His heart might as well puncture out of his chest so that the ache can go away. Not that he doesn’t like the sensation he’s feeling, but it’s too much. Whatever comes out of his friend’s mouth now will do it. He’ll die. Explode because of the rapid, racing, thundering happening in his chest, all because of a simple smile, a simple compliment. 

“So no matter how hard you are on yourself. No matter how many other setters you compare yourself too, be it the Great King or Kenma-kun. Just remember when we play, that to me, you’ll always be the best setter ever.” Hinata says firmly, pointing at Kageyama with a strict finger, his fair face going from strained to soft, that stupid smile brightening up all the darkness inside Kageyama’s chest. 

_ Thump. _

A heartbeat.

Kageyama has finally understood what the hammering in his chest means. It’s a heartbeat, one out of millions, and they’ll all beat for a certain dumbass. 

“I’m jealous.” Kageyama blurts, catching a confused Hinata.  _ Cute. _

A genuine smile graces Kageyama’s face, and he sees Hinata make the same expression he made when he realized that first beat.  _ So, he feels it too? _

“I’m jealous of how energetic you are. Even after three games with three sets, you’re still pumped to play more, and that makes me all pumped up too. I don’t think any other player or friend could zap that much energy in me...I need you.” Kageyama says, but his brain overheats from panic, that last part wasn’t supposed to be said out loud. 

He must be seeing things, or it could be the trick of the setting sun, but before Hinata quickly swept his head to the side, he saw a coat of red licking his cheeks. 

_ He’s blushing.  _

They keep on walking towards the combini, not looking at each other, continuing facing their gazes straight ahead. Both of them not embarrassed at all. _Not at all. _

Standing outside the combini, Hinata takes in a sharp breath. “Ne, Kageyama?” He says low, face tilted down at the welcome mat. 

Coach was nowhere to be seen, probably in the back finding items to restock. Kageyama hums his attention. “I like…” He sees Hinata gripping his hands into fists, cheeks on fire, “I like your eyes…” 

“Huh?” 

“I mean! Uh-uhm.. _ heh _ ..I just really like how they’re so blue. You know blue’s my favorite color right?” Hinata’s speaking really fast now, all the words getting jumbled. 

He did know that Hinata’s favorite color was blue. He stated that fact the first time they bought icicles together. Right here. At the combini.  _ Thump. _

Too embarrassed to the accept the compliment, Kageyama starts walking inside. “I like your smile, and I want to touch your hair…” He mutters when he walks past Hinata. 

“What did you say!? Oy! Ka-ge-ya-ma!” He shouts every syllable of his name catching an annoyed coach walking behind the till. 

“Sheesh, you guys still haven’t gone home yet!?...Here.” He hands them a bag filled with pork buns. “I can’t sell them tomorrow, now scat! We have an important game tomorrow.” Coach holds up a thumb, a pre-made victorious smile plastered on his worn out, tired face. 

“Thanks coach!” Both boys cheer and run out of the combini. 

Almost reaching the intersection where they always split ways, Hinata tugs on Kageyama’s jacket. “Ne, Kageyama?” 

They meet gazes, lock eyes, golden brown meeting midnight blue. “Hmm?” 

“You can touch my hair if you want to…before we leave.” 

_ Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump.  _

Oh, dear lords of volleyball heaven. He can’t make it stop now. The thundering in his chest must be so loud that even Hinata is catching on to his sudden realization. He should do something about it, but the heat in his head, on the tip of his ears and the thundering in his chest were threatening to short circuit his whole body if he doesn’t make a break for it. 

He shoots a hand in Hinata’s hair.  _ Soft, his hair’s so soft!  _ Then stuffs a pork bun in his mouth, and one in Hinata’s mouth, turning swiftly on his heel, holding his bike with both his hands. “See you tomorrow, dumbass!” He shouts through his stuffed mouth. 

Hinata takes a bite of the pork bun, smiling wistfully at Kageyama’s rushing back, running the opposite direction.


End file.
